


next to you

by warptimeandspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, New Relationship, Snuggling, long descriptions about blankets because i LIKE THEM, the ultimate space roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: Romelle is wrapped in Allura’s favorite quilt





	next to you

Allura has a nest of blankets snatched from childhood rooms tucked away in a corner of the Blue Lion cockpit. She has the heavy comforter from her parents’ bed wrapped around her waist, silver satin worn in the corners from the eleven years her parents used it but also crisp from the thousands spent in stasis as if it had been frozen in time like Allura herself.

An arm snakes over Allura’s back and rests on her stomach, holding her close, warm, and safe. Pale white hair tickles Allura’s ears and rests on her cheeks, left flyaway and free. Allura reaches for Romelle’s hands and holds them close to her. The pads of Romelle’s palms are rough, a contrast to her soft personality, her soft smile.

Romelle is wrapped in Allura’s favorite quilt.

Allura can’t remember who made it for her and it  _bothers_  her. She knew when she was little, cherished the gift from a dear friend, but the memory has been lost to time and space. Allura thinks whoever made it loved her, knows they must have because of the sheer magnitude of work required to make a gift as beautiful as this. The quilt top is made of hundreds of triangles, arranged into groups so that the eye travels as you look at it. The colors are vivid even after all this time; sky blues, sunset pinks, and blooming violets mixed in with pale creams. The quilt’s back, however, is the best gift Allura ever could have been given; a reminder of something she took for granted for so many years. It is the sky from outside her window, constellations as seen from the Altean capital. This quilt kept Allura safe through all her childhood nightmares, comforted her after her first girlfriend broke up with her, and kept her warm through every cold night since waking in a universe without Altea.

The quilt is Allura’s most prized possession and she offers it to Romelle freely. Romelle is sweet, gentle, and fiercely intelligent. She fights for the things she believes in, fights for her family, for a new Altea. Every time Romelle curls up in the quilt, always constellation side out, she is stunning in Allura’s eyes.

But Romelle is stunning all the time, so maybe it’s not just the quilt.

Allura thinks that she may be falling in love with Romelle, slow as moving through space. Every day they spend in Blue, every day they move towards Earth, Allura loves her a little more.

“What are you thinking about?” Romelle asks, her cheek resting against Allura’s shoulder.

“You,” Allura says honestly.

“That’s funny,” Romelle murmurs, pressing a brief kiss to Allura’s shoulder, “I was just thinkin’ bout you too.”

Allura smiles. Moments later she falls asleep, wrapped in the two most precious blankets and held by the prettiest girl in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> i started taking vld6 prompts on my tumblr because it's summer and all i'm doing is working! i don't start college until august so i'm like.. may as well write now! prompt me romellura or klance if you wanna!  
> it's all happening [here](https://warptimeandspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
